warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossomstar's story
Prologue A Red-brown tabby padded over to her r medicine cat. "How's he doing?" She asked A brown cat looked up at her leader with sadness in her tone."I am afraid he is not doing well, Strawberrystar." Strawberrystar looked down at the cream tom lying at the brown cat's feet."Well, Pinefur, I know you've tried your hardest with Mousetail. If he dies, it won't be your fault. He was a very loyal deputy and a skilled warrior." "Don't say it like that! You are saying it as if I have failed already! Mousetail shall not die in my paws!" Pinefur exclaimed."There is still a little hope. It will not be the end of your brother. Even if does die, he can be in starclan and watch over your clan." Strawberrystar looked away, her head bowed."I-It won't be the same ''w-with ou-out h-him." She choked on the last words. "I know, I know what your saying. Say no more. Now have some of these-" Pinefur held ot her paw full of poppyseeds."And go to your den." "No. I must stay here with Mousetail." "I said go to your den. I am your medicine cat, so I'll know what is best for my leader. Now have a nice sleep, and your brother may be healthy tomarrow." Strawberrystar obeyed and padded back to her den. Pinefur rolled her eyes at Strawberrystar when she saw she was in her den. ''I am that good an actor. Pinefur picked up a few red berries that Strawberrystar didn't see, and fed them to the dying warrior in her paws."Good-bye, Mousetail." She meowed, barely audible. Chapter one- Now, what exactly is a kittypet? Rain pounded on the roof of the den that Blossom was curled up in. Finally the rain started to get lighter, lighter, and stopped in all. "Finally" Blossom huffed as she walked outside. Blossom was stuck in that den all night because of the rain and was beggining to miss her housefolk. Blossom kept walking in the hot sunlight that was now reaching out of the clouds. She then stopped suddenly at the edge of the forest. No cat ever has gone in there, but there were rumors about wild cats living in the forest. Just then, Reeses walked up to blossom."Hello, blossom. You're not thinking of going in there, are you?" "Of course not! You really think I would want to go in a place like that? The wild cats would kill me! I don't want to die." "Neither do I, so if you ever come up with a crazy plan that involves going in there, than the answer is that I don't want to." "Ok." "Well, then have a nice day." Reeses walked away. Blossom looked back at the forest. Curiosity overpowered her and, checking to see Reeses wasn't watching, she ran into the deep trees that made up the forest. There aren't any wild cats! she thought. She sprinted, weaving through trees until she heard rustling in the undergrowth. uh oh Blossom hid behind the tree so if it was a big and scary monster, it wouldn't see her. "I scent something revolting. It smells like monsters and thunderpath. Blech." said a cat "I smell it too." said another "It is a kittypet, I think." "Hhhhm. Pebblepaw, track down the kittypet." "ok." Blossom held her breath, so the cat called Pebblepaw wouldn'nt catch her. All of a sudden, a spotted she-cat leaped out of the undergrowth and stumbled on Blossom's tail. The cat gasped. "A real kittypet! I've never seen one before!" The cat stopped talking."You are a kittypet, right?" "That depends. What exactly is a kittypet?" "A kittypet is a cat owned by twolegs. You kitties sometimes call them your housefolk. They own you, and you don't have any freedom." "What? I ''own ''my ''housefolk." "Oh ok have it your way and get out of our territory. Right. Now." "Ok, Pebblepaw. That is enough." Said a tabby tom, smaller than Pebblepaw. "Well who are you?" "My name is Blossom." "OK Balossom" The tabby said. "I am Grasspaw." "''Blossom." "Oh sorry. I couldn't understand your kittypet accent." "What accent?" "Well its pretty thick. If you joined our clan, no one would understand you, and we would get nowhere." Pebblepaw explained. "Clan? What is a clan?" Pebblepaw exchanged a glance with Grasspaw. "Er- It is a group of cats who take care of each other, and fight other clans, to maintain their territory." "That's cool!"